Congestive heart failure is a major medical problem in the United States, consuming a significant portion of this country's medical resources. Although cardiac transplantation is an important treatment for this disease, its role is limited by its associated complications. These complications result from side effects from systemically delivered immunosuppressive drugs and rejection of donor tissue. As a result, long-term prognosis remains quite poor. It is the candidate's desire to learn and develop new techniques that will be useful in delivering genes to the heart that can suppress the immune system and prevent rejection of the grafted organ. The candidate will work under the supervision of Dr. Michael T. Lotze, who has extensive experience as a molecular immunologist and expertise in the use of cytokines in gene therapy. Dr. Lotze's laboratory has previously shown that one of the cytokines of interest, viral interleukin 10, forestalls the rejection of nonvascularized grafted heart tissue in allogeneic hosts. Supervision under his guidance will allow the candidate to develop the knowledge and skills necessary towards becoming an independent investigator with a career in academic medicine. Dr. Lotze has many years experience as a sponsor for trainees in his laboratory who have continued careers in academic medicine and basic science research.